


Samatoki.

by Heyenne9



Category: Mother 3, Undertale (Video Game), ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Harm to Children, Suicide Attempt, before i knew anything about hypmic, i wrote this a year ago, oh fuck i just remembered last year was not 2019 i meant that i wrote this in 2019 hello, oh god oh fuck help how do i space this im gonna cry, please help, then i came back while in the hypmic fandom and reread this and realized it was pretty much accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyenne9/pseuds/Heyenne9
Summary: things go very wrong when samatoki visits ramuda at 6am in the morning
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Samatoki.

Samatoki yawned, waking up at exactly 6AM. He did this every morning for no reason in particular- well, probably to go out clubbing children and then turn it into a rap that the public would eat up and assume that it was only a rap and not a real thing.  
The skull of Lucas’s head, still with non-wigless but still hairlineless hair hung on his wall. His phone suddenly rang, and Samatoki sighed.  
“Fucking telemarketers.” he mumbled, picking it up.  
“YAH YAH YAH” came from the other side. “ATTENTION HYPMIC,,, KYAAAAAAAAAAAA,,, would you like some of my drugs owo”  
Samatoki considered this offer. He loved drugs. They were even better than clubbing children on the streets. Now, while he considered this, he thought of what Jakurai said. He said that Ramuda was dangerous, plus the fact that a few days later Jakurai disappeared after being so drunk he went on a drug trip with Ramuda, but he was probably just being a Jackurai. I mean, look at Ramuda! He was a bottom.  
And so, he went to Ramuda’s house for some drugs.  
“YAH YAH YAH YEET” Ramuda said. “I LOVE MY DRUGS :333”  
“ok” please shut the fuck up ramuda Samatoki mentally begged. He wanted to enjoy his (Ramuda’s) drugs in peace. While Ramuda was talking about how all of his candy was actually infested with drugs, Samatoki looked over to see… a particular drug indeed. It was a bottle with a skull on it. Well, since Samatoki wanted to die, he wanted this drug as well. Lets hope hell allows children clubbing. he hoped, pocketing the bottle.

When he got home, he drank the contents of the bottle. It was now, like, 3AM so he fell onto his bed and immediately clocked out. You know. Because he’s Samatoki.  
Samatoki woke up feeling… weird… he felt oddly light, and he felt… wigless…  
YAY IM DEAD he thought with glee. Ramuda had done something useful for once! He ran over with glee to his mirror, only to see that he was not, in fact, dead.  
He was a skeleton with black and white shorts, a blue hoodie, and pink slippers. Samatoki started sweating. What the fuck?  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Doppo droppoed inside of his house. “Hey- WHAT THE FUCK! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH… actually i dont even know samatoki BUT WHO ARE YOU” he screeched.  
“Eh eh. Eh eh eh eh.” was all he could say back, equally as horrified. He didn’t understand what was going on. One day, he was himself, and the next day, he was a fat skeleton. And why was there a bottle of ketchup inside of his rib cage???  
Samatoki ran, panicking. He leaped out his window and landed in his bush of poisonous flowers that didn’t affect him anymore now that he was a skeleton. He ran, and ran, and ran, until he finally made it into Ramuda’s house.  
“EH EH! EH EH EH EH?!” he screamed, unable to understand what had happened to him.  
Ramuda chuckled, as he had already planned up to this exact moment. “this is why you listen to samurai jackurai you dumb fuck.”  
Samatoki couldn’t believe this. He just couldn’t. Why didn’t he listen to Jakurai?! Regret coursed through his now nonexistent veins. In a panicked frenzy, he ran away again. Away from Japan. Until he made it to a mountain.  
“Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh….” he cried. And then he jumped down in an attempt to kill himself.  
...and that’s how Sans was born, getting to club lots more children if they did the Genocide Run. Oh, also, he got to remeet Jakurai.

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck do you even want me to say


End file.
